Forever loved
by The 34th one
Summary: Vincent has to decide. But can you love two people? Even one who is abusive? What can he do? Rated "T" for the Sephiroth angst and a tiny bit 'o swearing


This was a roleplay between me and TheRustyLemon, which we enjoyed so much that we thought you might like to see it. But We couldnt be bothered to edit the text talk and spelling. Flames will be laughed at

* * *

><p>Vincent sat in the music room of the mansion. He was playing on the piano as quietly, as not to wake anyone, who were staying over. His foot was pressed down on the quiet pedal, and his elbow was rested on the piano, with his chin on his hand. Zack quietly padded into the room and listened to Vincent play<p>

He finished the song and sighed. Out of the window he could see the moon, and he jotted down some words and notes in a book.

He leaned over Vincent's shoulder and spoke quietly "what you doing?"

He jumped at Zacks voice, and accidently slammed his hand down on the piano and un-earthly noise coming from it. He fell of the piano stool and onto the floor. He chuckled slightly.

"Writing songs"

"Whoa careful" He giggled and hugged Vincent, "can I hear your song?"

I...Sure..." Vincent patted the chair next to him and propped up the music sheets that were covered in lots of notes.

Zack smiled and snuggled up close 2 Vincent

He looked at all the music sheets and smiled fondly.

Vincent smiled and began to play this song, and sung it gently:

#I sit in the mirror but I can't see,  
>I look at our photos but just can't tell<br>Cant see anything to show how you played me  
>And you didn't care how I felt as well<p>

If I told you how I felt  
>Could've it been different?<br>If I told you I loved you more  
>Could've it have been different<p>

I walk past you house and I cannot see  
>I hear your name but I cannot tell<br>Nothing that told me about how you played me  
>It was for you that I have fell<p>

If I told you how I felt  
>Could've it been different?<br>If I told you I loved you more  
>Could've it have been different<p>

And now I see you and now I see  
>I remember us and I can tell I think clearly that you played me<br>Like a game of chess that you play well. #  
>..<p>

He looked up at Vincent and smiled "That's beautiful Vinnie" He cuddled into Vincent's long flowing cape

Vincent held him and smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

Now, you should really go back to bed

"Only if you come to bed with me, you haven't slept in days" Zack looked into Vincent's deep crimson eyes slightly concerned

"I'm fine." Vincent looked at the moon again and shuddered.

"Are u sure?" Zack tightened his grip on Vincent slightly, "Ur paler than usual...is something bothering u and stopping u from sleeping?"

N...no..." Vincent looked down and away from Zack, trying to shake him off*

Zack let go of Vincent and sighed quietly. "You don't need to hide anything from me" He put a comforting hand on Vincent's shoulder

"It's...Him again..." He sighed and ran his fingers over the piano keys.

"Him?" He tilted his head innocently

"Sephiroth" Vincent stood up and faced away from Zack, and took a tentative step towards the window. "He's everywhere, in the moon, in my dreams, everywhere"

Zack stood up and stood behind Vincent, taking in his scent, "Sephiroth? Hmm... u need to get him out your head"

"Ever since I left him, I feel him there..." Vincent felt awkward talking about the silver haired beauty to Zack. Especially as he was stood behind him, he felt exposed and weak

"You need to let him go...I no it's hard, but once u let go its so amazing, you'll feel so free and relived" Zack soothed, glad that Vincent trusted him with such deep feelings and eager to help

Vincent turned around and faced Zack. "H...how do i forget him?"

"You need to let go of your feelings towards him" He looked into Vincent's eyes and smiled comfortingly

"I had to do the same with cloud"

"H...how, he wont leave me alone, every time i close my eyes...hes t...there...he wont...every night hes there..." Vincent winced as he ran his hands over his upper arms

"Get all your emotions out, or just take your time with it. It wont happen over night but the faster u get over him the better" Zack held Vincent's arm reassuringly

Vincent jumped away from Zack as he touched his arm, clutching it to his chest, as if hiding something.

He tilted his head questioningly "Is something wrong?"

"S...Sephiroth..."

"Huh?"

"When I sleep, it's not just a dream...he comes back...angry...and violent..."

"When u see Sephiroth, u need to tell him to piss off, tell him u doesn't need him anymore and make him go away""I DO! Don't you know how hard it is when you know you're asleep, but the wounds and pain are oh so real? I have to wash my sheets in the morning, as they are soaked with blood," Vincent walked over to the door and leant against it, his head was pounding in sleeplessness and sheer pain. He followed Vincent and held his hand "Ill stay with you, ill wake u up if it gets too bad""P...promise?" He looked at Zack, almost holding a child-like terror in his face. Zack nodded "Yeah, of corse" He gently squeezed Vincent's hand Vincent flung himself into Zacks arms. He felt safe and content.

A smile spread across Zacks face and he held Vincent protectivly" g...go" Vincent led his way to the bedroom and winced at the sight of the bed again, there was a small amount of blood on the headboard.

Zack followed eagerly and sat up against the back of the bed, ignoring the blood. He smiled.

Vincent lowered himself into bed and shuddered at the memories. "Z...zack?"

"Yeah?" He smiled comfortingly at Vincent

He sighed and was happy to know he was there. Vincent snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes

Zack absent mindedly played with Vincent's hair and smiled fondly

He rolled over and leaned into Zack, mumbling under his breath. "Look, j...just leave me a...alone...please"

He held Vincent protectively and whispered encouragement "come on, u can do this..."

"J...just...go...a...away...No...No..." Vincent sat up suddenly; his face had a wound across his cheek, freshly cut. "NO!"

"Vincent calm down, it's ok your safe now" He put his hand on Vincent's back

Vincent jumped away from Zack, breathing heavily. "H...he c...came b...back...he...was...m...angrier t...that I told...you..."

"It's over now...ill find a way to fix this" He gently dabbed blood off Vincent's cheek with his shirt

He hissed gently in pain at him dabbing his cheek. "H...how can i sleep?"

"Hmm...What about a dreamless sleep? Like if u were knocked out with sleeping pills or something?" He softly cleaned Vincent's wound and put a plaster across it.

"I...i t...tried..." Large tears fell down his face and onto the bed. He clutched the sheets with his hands/claw as he got frustrated

"Its ok, we can figure something out" He put his hand on Vincent's shoulder and smiled sadly at him, "Ur not alone"

Vincent got out of the bed and looked out the window; he pulled the window up, opening it, letting the cold air in. He leaned out the window and shouted. "COME HERE AND FIGHT LIKES A MAN!"

Zack sat on the bed watching and smiled softly, "that's it, get all your emotions out..."

"IM FED UP WITH ALL THIS, COME HERE AND SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO TO ME NOW!"

He remained silent, hopeful that this was enough to get Sephiroth to stay away

As Vincent screamed out the window, a flash of silver moved across the darkness. Vincent was oblivious. The silver disappeared into the shadows, as if it melted away.

Zack focused on where the silver was, willing it to leave. Vincent screamed a bit more into the night, his voice growing quieter as he felt less angry. The silver melted away and disappeared. As Vincent turned back to Zack he smiled.

"U feels better?" Zack returned the smile

"Yes" Vincent felt better and flopped into bed. "It looks as if he is too scared hey?"

"Heh yeah" Zack rested his head on Vincent's stomach "I hope he doesn't come back..."

Vincent smiled and played with Zacks spikes of his hair. "Come back?"

"Yeah..." Zack relaxed under Vincent's touch, "I hope he stays away now and doesn't hurt u in your sleep anymore..."

"Yeah, me too, maybe I can sleep now?" Vincent fell asleep feeling comfortable. As he slept, Sephiroth walked out of the shadows and laughed softly. "Zachary Fair? Vincent moves onto you after me?

Zack sat bolt upright, "Sephiroth? I...I was just helping him...u need to stay away! You hurt him too much!"

He reached for his sword and stood between Vincent and Sephiroth Vincent rolled over in his sleep and made a noise, just happy to be sleeping. Sephiroth smiled, "I only hurt him because I love him, and I don't want him to leave me"

Zack smiled fondly at Vincent then turned back to Sephiroth "Stay away"

"He wouldn't have left u if u didn't hurt him"

"I love him; I didn't want him to leave me. Now I'm here to get him back" Sephiroth clutched masamune "so give him back"

"No" Zack pointed the buster sword at Sephiroth and readied for battle.

"I'm not going to fight you, yet" Sephiroth turned into a small wisp of smoke and into Vincent's ear

Vincent shuddered as he felt it enter his ear

Zack dropped his sword and ran to Vincent

"Vincent wake up!"

Vincent's face clenched and twisted away from Zack

"GO AWAY!"

He put his hands on Vincent's shoulders "Vincent u have to wake up or he will hurt u again! WAKE UP"

Slowly.

Vincent's eyes fluttered as he tried to awaken but his chest started to glow as the wounds appeared. Vincent screamed in pain and his back arched from the bed. Hidden under the scream was a laugh, Sephiroth.."VINCENT WAKE UP" Zack screamed while trying to stop the bleeding from vincents chest. "Done make me come in there after you sephiroth!"Vincents eyes snapped open and he flopped to the bed, writhing in pain, gasping for air. Sephiroths laugh grew distant until it crouched next to vincent and stroked his back, "Vincent? r u ok?""Ughhh..." He looked at Zack and gave a small smile. "I tried to tell him, perhaps he is deaf.""Heh" Zack laughed dryly. He began nursing vincents wounds, "R u feeling ok?""Y..yeah.. Just hoping he stays in my dreams" Vincent patted Zacks head fondly. "zack..the puppy" Vincent smiled, he knew Zack wasnt too fond of that name. "Oi" Zack giggled, "Im not a puppy!"

"Heh" Vincent winced as he laughed. His eyes wandered to look around the room. His gaze rested on the corner of the room. He noticed something no normal human being would.

Zack followed vincents gaze to the corner and, seeing nothing, turned a questioning gaze on vincent. "What is it?"

Vincent struggled off the bed and to the corner, bending down in great pain, he picked up a long, perfectly silver hair that glinted in the morning sun that streamed through the window.

Zacks hand hovered over the hilt of his sword, "Is sephiroth here now?"

"N..no..but he was...Did you see him?"

Vincents eyes were yhe answer.

"Before he got into ur head, yeah. But not since then" Zack moved away from his sword and towards vincent.

"w..what did he..d..do" Vincent was embarrased of his stutter and frowned"He just said he was only hurting u cuz he loved u or sumthing like that" Zack squeezed vincents shoulder reassiringly. "He didnt hurt me or anything"

"A..are you sure he didnt h..hurt you?". Vincent breathed a sigh of relief.

Zack smiled and nodded "Yeah im sure...the same cant be said 4 u though, r u gonna be ok?"

" i'll be fine, just scar for the collection..." Vincent rolled .

"Ok...do u wanna try 2 get sum rest?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the rare moment of peace that had fallen in vincents room

"Nah im good, i just think im gonna have a shower" Vincent rolled off the bed like a lazy person, but his shirt moved up his back; revealing a maze of scars, some old, some new, but all the working of a very sharp blade.

"ok" Zack smiled but his grin vanished as soon as he saw the scars on vincent, "Oh gaia..." He whispered

Vincent ignores the wisper, thinking Zack was just weird, and smiled to himself. "There's another bathroom down the hall if you wanna freshen up." As vincent got to his feet his shirt fell back into place.

"Ok...thanx" Zack made his way to the bathroom and washed his face, tryin to rid himself of the image of vincents scars

As vincent showered, the sephiroth apeared in the water in front of Zack and spoke "better hurry to Vincent"

Zack jumped back, "What hav u done 2 him?"

The face faded away in a laugh.

Zack ran to vincents bathroom and kicked the door open, "Vincent?"

Vincent turned around in shock, naked. Glaring at Zack, just recovering from his friend busting in on him, he grabbed a towel and covered his private area. "Zack? "

"Sorry, sephiroth turned up and i was worried hed hurt u" Zack covered his eyes with his hands and turned slightly red

"G..get out. im fine" Vincent frowned and was concerend for his friend.

"Ok, sorry" Zack quickly walked out the door and closed it, his eyes still covered

Vincent finished cleaning and got dressed. He looked in the mirror as he put his shirt on. He walked out

of the room and into the bedroom. "Zack? Are you feeling okay?"

Zack sat up on the bed and smiled "Yeah sure, just a little worried after erlier, but ill live"

"Good." Vincent sat on the bed next to him, his hair still dripping wet. "I think you need some sleep eh?"

"Heh i am kinda tired, but u need rest too" Zack grabbed a towel and began drying vincents hair, "Hehe

ur dripping wet"

"Well that happens after a shower usually" Vincent smiled and gave a small smile. Once his hair was somewhat dry, he pulled zack onto the bed and hugged him. "lets get some rest"

Zack cuddled up to vincent and smiled "Yeah" He slowly driffted into sleep hugging the other

"Hello"

As they slept, Sephiroth appeared in Zacks mind, they were in a white room and zacks hands and feet. were stuck to the wall.

Zack quietly gasped "Sephiroth? h..how r u here? were am i?" He quickly looked around the room trying to register his surroundings

"This is your mind" Seph laughed and clutched masume

Zack pulled desperatly at the ties around his arms and legs, "Get out of my head! what do u want?"

"Vincent"

"Tough, u dont diserve him" Zack spat in sephiroths face

"Bad choice" Seph slashed at zacks chest.

"ugh" Zack grunted in pain but quickly looked back at Sephiroth, "Do wuteva u want 2 me, just dont urt vincent anymore"

"Im afraid that i cant do that, as of this time." Sephiroth stabbed the sword through Zack legs and twised it before pulling it out.

"Ahhh" Zack cried out and winced. "W..why r u doing this?" he panted

"I. Want. Vincent. Back" Sephiroths grip on the sword loosened.

"Constantly hurting him isnt the way to get him back..." Zack panted, ajusting to the pain in his leg and chest

"H..how?" Sephiroth was furious with himslef for this, asking ZACK for help.

"Y..ou need to show him uve changed... but its unlikely he w..wil want u now..." Zack weakly tugged at his ties again, becoming dizzy from bloos loss

"SHUT UP!" Sephiroth healed the wounds and then slashed them again.

Zack winced then smirked slightly, "You wont get him back...not after everything uve done...and u cnt force him into anything...just give up and leave him alone"

"I will never give up, i will follow him wherever he goes, and i will attack anyone he loves as well" Seph slashed zacks back in two long mines from his collar bones to where his kidneys would be.

Zack gasped in pain, "w..why cant u giv up? u..ur not helping anyone...not vincent...not urself...wuts the point?"

"I want Vincent back, and i can only do that is anyone he loves 'mysteriously vanishes' "

"t..that wont get vincent t..to love u again...idiot, it w..wil just hurt him m..more"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Seph pulled his arm back, ready to ram his blade through ZAcks heart. Vincent had awoken and was shaking Zack back to consiousness.

Zacks eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright, then fell back onto the bed in pain. "V..vincent..?" He whimpered

"Its okay Zack, im here" Vincent picked up zack bridal style and to the labratory.

Zack held onto Vincent as tight as he could, "S..sephiroth wants u back..." He squeaked

"R..really?" Vincent layed Zack on the table and tended his wounds

"Yeah...b..but he has the wrong ideas about how 2 get sumone back..." Zack watch vincent tend 2 his wounds

"Why is he hurting you though?" Vincent grabbed a heal materia and used it

Zack sighed in relife as the pain faded away, "He said he was gonna hurt who over u love..." Zacks face turned rosy pink

"He gets some stupid ideas." Vincent was thinking about his plan.

"yeah..." Zack curled p slightly and thought about what seph had said

"You just sleep here, i have buisness to attend to" Vincent ran a hand over Zacks forehead and smiled a small smile

"Ok" Zack smiled, "Dont get hurt" He relaxed under vincents touch

"I shant" Vincent walked off to the front door and left, as quietly as possible.

Zack curled up and relaxed. He patiently waited for vincents return while trying not to fall asleep

Vincent walked out into the woods and smiled a sad smile when he saw silver hair energe from the shadows

"Vincent...i thought id find you here" Sephiroth ememgered, glad 2 finally see vincent while he wasnt in pain

"Seph...stop hurting Zack"

"No, i hav 2 hurt him so he leaves u then u will come back to me" Sephiroth said bluntly

"o..okay...Im yours again..just dont hurt him or anyone else

"Good" Sphiroth smiled and jumped on vincent, kissing him roughly, "Heh i missed this...i dont want 2 c u around zack anymore"

Vincent kissed him back, feelin submissive. "W..why cant i see Zack anymore?"

"Cuz u might leave me for him" Seph stared into vincents eyes, "and then id hav 2 kill him"

"O..okay" His face was panicked. "Just let me say goodbye and pack my things?" "No. we missed out on alot of time together...we need to go home as soon as possable" He stroked the side of vincents face and smiled Vincent shuddered at Sephs touch and winced. "I just need to tell Zack and grab some more clothes"

"No. theres plenty of ur clothes back at the mansion. we need to go" He began pulling vincent towards shinra mansion Vincent allowed him self to be pulled, with pain in his heart, and in his wounds, he followed the dominant one. Seph smirked and pulled vincent down to the basement and into the crypt, "undress urself" he ordered, smirking.

Vincent did as he was told, biting the inside of his cheeks to stop himslef from objecting.

Seph quickly removed his own clothes " i hope u know were this is going...any objections babe?"

"N..no...Of corse not..." Vincent stood in the middle of the room with his arms by his sides.

Seph smiled and puched vincent into his coffin. He was about to bang vincent when a sharp pain stuck his bare back, making him jump off vincent. He turned to see Zack, ready for battle with his sword pointing at sephiroths chest.

Vincent layed in the coffin and watched them

Sephiroth stood up and grabbed masume

"Oh come on then"

"Heh" Zack smirked and slashes across sephiroths chest

Sephiroth grabs Zacks sword and threw it away after breaking it in two. "no, now leave before i kill you both"

"No. im leaving with vincent weather u like it or not" Zack snarled, hiding how impressed and scared he was that seph broke his prized sword

Vincent rolled over just as Sephiroth jammed his sword into Vincents body; it went through his side and out the other, and into the coffin, trapping him. Vincent screamed in pain. "Looks like he not leaving with you"

Zacks eyes grew wide, He quickly looked around for sumthing to distract seph with. Finding nothing, he pulled a small dagger from his back pocket and pushed it into sephs chest, running past him to free vincent. Seph pulled the dagger from his chest and healed himslef, in one stride he grabbed zack and threw him to the other side of the growled and jumped up, charging towards sephiroth and swinging punches were he could

Seph dodged each punch with ease. He grabbed both of his fists and pushed him against the wall again and tied the against the wall

Zack snarled and pulled away from the wall, snapping the ties. he turned round and kicked seph in the face

Seph flew across the floor but landed on his feet, he pushed his feet against the wall and tackled Zacks legs.

He blasted sephs hair with a figra then watched it burn

Seph growled and put it out. He overpowered Zack and locked him in another coffin.

He banged furiously on the coffin door "LET ME OUT"

"No" Seph turned back to face Vincent with a small sadistic smile.

Zack pulled a small red materia from his pocket and summoned pheonix, setting the whole building on fire.

Seph grabbed Vincent and ran off to a cave somewhere. "Now vincent,...were wer we?"

"I..i..dont know..hunny" Vincents wounds were healed and Seph layed him on the cave floor

Sephiroth pinned down "You called zack didnt u? i dont no how...but it was u! i told u not to tlk 2 him anymore...u traitor"

"Im s..sorry but i d..didnt d..do it.." Vincent shook in fear.

"Dont act all innocent on me" Seph snarled, he grabbed masamune and made a deep cut in his chest "thats how it feels when u betray me vincent...not nice is it?"

Vincent tried to squirm away. "N..no...my..l..love

"heh thats what i thought" Seph dropped vincent and kissed his forehead, "we r even now"

Vincent layed back and his chest heaved as he tried to breath. "I..i love..y..you

sephiroth smiled almost psycoticly, "i love u 2...and ive waited a long time 2 hear u say that again...together we can dominate this wretched planet..." Seph drifted off int his evil thoughts

Vincent looked around for clothes to put on so he could run back to Zack.

Sephs eyes glazed over as he visioned himself comanding the new planet with vincent at his side as he began to dribble

Sneaking out from under Seph and found no clothes, anyway, he stood on masume and yelped in pain.

he snapped out of his thoughs and saw vincent trying to get away "and were r u going?"

"n..nowhere sephie" Vincent panicked because he knew Sephiroth hated that name

"Ugh u no i hate that name" Seph glared at vincent "tell me were ur going NOW"

"n..nowhere..." Vincent shuddered as Sephs voice rocked through him. Seph pressed his face right p to vincents, "If ur going 2 go c zack dont bother, he wood av burned to death long ago" He cackled in a mocking voice, "so dont even try""Z..zack.." A few tears ran down Vincents face before he sobbed harder.

"pathetic" Seph pulled his coat on and picked up masamune, "I new u still loved him..." he snarled

"i..i dont love h..him.. Hes my f..friend" Vincent grabbed sephs collar and kissed him roughly. Seph pushed vincent away and slared at him "How did u manage 2 make a friend? heh...u coodnt make a friend if u tried...and when u do they end up dying anyway...face it, im all uve got""B..but your my friend Sephie""ugh again with tht stpid name? and im not ur friend...im ur master""y..yes master.. Pleasr may i see if Zack is okay Master?"  
>Vincent felt bile build in as he said those words, so submissively. "if u wish, but i woodnt bother wasting my time if i wer u..." " master..thank you" Vincent grabbed some clothing and ran to shinra mansion. "ZACK! ZACK?" Zack banged weakly on the inside of the coffin lid, he began to get light headed from smoke intake and the seering heat around him. Vincent swore as he saw the flames and pulled the cape up over his mouth and dived into the smoke. He coughed as he reached the coffin. letting go of his cape that he held to his mouth, and used both hands to pry the lid off. "Z..zack" Vincent choked on the smoke. He smiled befor falling leflessly against vincent, his head resting on the others shoulder. he coughed weakly now and again. Vincent took Zack in his arms, ignoring the stabbing pain in his lungs as the CO2 affected his brain and out of the mansion, Vincent put his cape over Zacks mouth, protecting him. As he reached the door, he noticed 6ft flames in the way. Taking a breath as big as he could, Vincent sprinted through the flames and ran into the sunlight. Zacks eyes squinted slightly at the sudden light and he clung tight onto vincent. His eyes slid open a little and he smiled as he saw vincents face. "H..hey" he coughed."I..its okay Zack, i got you" Vincent layed zack down further away from the masion and turned back to face the blaze. He sighed with an aching in his heart. Zack sat up shakily and took vincents hand "Thanks v..vinny" he coughed "I owe you one" He hugged the others legs. "You owe me nothing, i owe you big time though..." Vincent frowned a little. Zack looked up and tilted his head "What f..for?" "I..Ran off without you..." Vincent turned away and gently pushed ZAck off. Zack stood up shakily and put his hand on vincents shoulder "Its k, s..seph made u...its n..not ur fault". "T..thanks not quite true.." He shrugged ZAcks hand off and stepped away from him. "How?" Zack stumbled slightly but caught himself on a near by tree. He looked questioningly at vincent. "I..i went to him...i couldve said no..." Vincent put a hand out to steady Zack. "C..cant blame you" Zack took vincents hand "Tht guys pretty s..scary"."I only did it to protect you...and im worried he will turn up again..." Vincent looked around worried as if Seph would appear anytime soon. "we can take him t..together" Zack smiled as his hole body filled with determination. "O...okay..." Vincent smiled as Zacks smile was infectious. Zack reassuringly hugged vincent, smiling like crazy. suddenly his face fell "exept...he kinda broke my sword..." zack frowned, remembering all the buster sword meant to him and how it was now broken in half in the burning mansion "Gues ill hav 2 try and get a new one...angeal wood be furious if he saw how badly his sword is fucked" Zack smirked. Vincent was layed on the floor as he had fallen from the glomp. "im sure we can fix it...maybe...But what if that sword had been you?" Zack took the opertunity to snuggle into vincents seemingly endless cape and smiled "Yeah...but until then ill need another weapon, we dont no wen seph will attack" He began thinking of sumwere 2 get a decent sword. Vincent stroked his hair, but his mind was occupied (-mind: What would seph do if he saw this?-)<p>

"Mhhmhh". Zakc relaxed under vincents touch and felt suddenly sleepy. "Maybe we shood get out of here, hes probably close by.." He yawned loudly then snuggled back up, "tht and we cood do with sum rest" "B..but where are we gonna go?" Vincent stood up, picking up Zack in his arms. Zack sighed contently, feeling safe in vincents arms, "Hmm...m not sure..." Zack sunk into thought, trying to think of sumwere seph wood never look. Vincent yawned. "Would you hurry up, im so tired?" "Hmm..how baout we hide in plain view? like the nibleheim in, seph wood suspect we wood be too smart to hide so close?"

"Why not ^^" VIncent walked to the Inn and bought a double room. Zack looked up at vincent and pouted "i hav 2 sleep on my own tonight?" he pulled his infamous kicked puppy face.

"y..yes..." Vincent layed zack in one bed and smiled sadly as he turned out the light

"O..okies...night vinny" Zack curled up as his lip started quivering

Vincent gulped as he heared ZAcks stutter. "Its for t..the...b..b..best..." Vincent trailed off as he shut the door and crossed the room to Zack bed and shuffled in next to him. Zacks face lit up and he snuggled up into vincent "Goodnight...luv you..." Zack trailed off, wondering weather it was a good idea 2 say tht

"Love you too" Vincent stroked the younger ones hair. Zack felt a pleasent shudder race down his spine and he rested his head in the crook of vincents neck, never wanting thins moment 2 end.

Vincent stroked ZAcks hair, it comforted him. "Shhh...sh... Zack looked up sleepily into vincents eyes and lightly kissed his nose befre quickly drifting to sleep. Vincent hugged him close. "I love you little puppy"

"Love u 2 vamp..." Zack grinned on his sleep. Vincents eyes widened as he thought ZAck wouldnt've heard him. "Go sleep now.."

"u need sleep 2 you no..." zack said sleepily

"Im fine" Vincent snuggled Zack.

"u need sleep just as much as me though.." Zack ran his fingers through vincents long ebony hair

"Dont make me sleepel you" Vincent chuckled as he said that.

Zack looked up in mock horror "nooo please" Zack giggled, "ill only go to sleep if u do aswell" he said, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting like a spoilt child.

"I will, just after you" Vincent snuggled him some more.

"Ok...ill trus u on that" Zack smiled and fell asleep in vincents arms, he soon began quietly snorring

Vincent rolled Zack over so he could have his arms free as they were starting to ache. "Good boy" Zack rolled back over and rapped his arms around vincents stomach. Vincent wondered if they were safe her as he looked down at Zack and sighed. Zack smiled in his sleep as he was closer to vincent

Vincent looked out the window, sure that he had seen silver. sephiroth flew past the inns windows, checking every room for sighns of vincent or zack, he quickly found the room they were in and hid under the window sill. Vincent shrugged it off and turned over to face Zack, he placed a small kiss on the others cheek. Zack snuggled closer to vincent and his smile widened. Sephiroth stuck his glowing green eyes over the window sill so vincents back was in view. he smiled wickedly and readied to move. As vincent yawned he began to get sleepy and anaware of his surroundings. Vincent snuggled up to zack, the covers falling off his back. Seph snuck over to the side of the bed, right nect 2 vincents back. Vincent slowly drifted off to sleep, happy Zack was in his arms.

Sephiroth leaned over the pair, discusted. he withdrew masamune and aimed at the back of vincents neck, aiming to kill him and zack. His eyes glowed as mako powered adreneline powered through his body.

Vincent turned over quickly, transorming to Chaos and grabbed Masamune and stabbed it into the wall, through Sephs shoulder.

"heh, hello again chaos. i was hoping u and ur host wood stay asleep but oh well, just makes this more fun" He smirked evily and tore masamune out his shoulder, swinging it towards Chaos. Chaos grabbed the sword and laughed. He pressed his scaly lips to Sephs. "My host is naive"

"heh" seph returned the kiss, smiling. "i missed u...we need to find a way to rid u of tht retched body"

"yes, we do" Chaos looked over to Zack and smiled evily... "what do we do with that one?"

"heh...depends...we cood kill him, or torture him first...oooh desisions" he smirked

"heh...Well, lets wake him first yeah?" Chaos moved over to the door and locked it

"hehe" seph laughed evily than made his way to zack

Chaos walked over to Speh and kissed his cheek "how do we wake him?"

"hmm...how about his presious vincent screaming in pain?"

"Sounds good, shall i let my...gracious host, take over control, or what he thinks is control?"

Seph nodded, grinning manicly. "this will be most fun"

"Indeed, you will have a 30 second delay before Vincent is consious, so use that time wisely" Chaos faded back to Vincent with a smile who fell limp into Spehs arms. "heh" seph slowly began pressing masamune into hs shoulder. Vincent awoke to the sharp pain, but couldnt move as it was delayed, he couldnt even open his mouth to scream yet, so he just looked up at Seph with pleading eyes. Seph smiled evily and dug masamune further through vincent. Vincent got his movement back and opened his mouth and let out a painfilled scream.

VIncents scream ricoheed around the room.

Seph laughed manicly, "thats it...wake him up...this will be perfect"

Vincent bit his lip, as not to awaken Zack, he stopped screaming but began crying silently, tears spilling out of his eyes like rivers.

"heh, go on then, scream. u no u want to" Seph chuckled quietly and slashes vincents wrists. "once ur gone, me and chaos can be together again, forever"

"S..seph...B..But i l..love you" VIncent closed his eyes and the wounds healed.

"I dont care, i only want to get chos ill need to dispose of ur body...and probably the puppies aswell" He smriked and slashed vincents arms once more, before pinning him to the wall by masamune through his shoulder. Vincent pleaded with his eyes and almost unrecogniseable mumbles "D..d..dont kill za-the puppy" VIncent thougth using Sephs favorite nickname for ZAck would help.

"Heh and why not? hes probably the only thing keeping u on this planet and once hes disposed of ull hav nothing and i can hav chaos"

"I love you speh, i love you more than Zack, hes nothing to me, i only made 'friends' with him becuz that way i could get to Cloud for you..master"

Zack looked at vincent through watery eyes, having just woken up, "r..really?".

Sephiroth chuckled and his eyes bore into vincent, "good luck handleing thins one vamp. ill return later for chaos" he dissapeared in a puff of silver smoke.

Vincent fell to the floor, bleeding. "Z..zack...im...sorry..."

Zack slid off the bed and healed vincents wounds, "its ok...and good luck with getting close to cloud, hes pretty antisocial" Zack smirked slightly before standing up and turning to leave.

"NO!" VIncent tried to crawl across the floor towards Zack. "D..dont g..go"

Zack looked over his shoulder, "y shoodnt i? u said it urself...u dont love me..." He shed a silent tear and continued across the room to the door.

"Yeah, i dont LOVE you, you are my friend" Vincent pulled himself up to his feet in a crouch, and then pounced onto Zack, tackling his legs but causing himself great pain.

"but..." zack trailed off into thought... "but u said u loved me..."

"I know, im sorry, i shoudlnt have done that" Vincent stood up and leaned against the wall, trying to stay consious.

"ok...r u ok?" Zack put his hand on vincents arm to steady him

"Im...okay..." Vncent smiled at Zack. "But what baout when Seph comes back?"

Zack shrugged, "is there a way 2 get chaos outta you?"

"I..I dont think so..." Vincent fell deep into thought

"wut if we just took the materia out ur chest?"

"I..I dont know...But..." Vincent looked away from Zacks face.

zack tilted his head, "sumthin rong?"

"Its...just..." Vincent sighed

"what is it?" zack asked, biting back tears from the resent news, he new tosave further emarisment he wood hav to walk out soon.

"I...i think i l..love Seph stil.." VIncent grabbed ZAcks hand, as if he could read his mind. zack looked down, suddenly very interested in his feet, "its up 2 u who u love vincent..." he glanced at the door, "i..i think i hav sumwere to be...will u be ok?"

"N..no...but, go anywhere, i have death to face" Vincent walked back to the bed and layed down on it, waiting for seph to return and kill him

" i wont go anywere if u need me here..." zack smiled sadly

"Im not m..making you stay, do what you want" Vincent closed his eyes.

"ok...maybe in the next life..." zack ran out the room and as far away as he could. Sephiroth flew in through the window and landed by the bed, "hello again valentine...heh what an ironic name" he sneered. Vincent sighed as ZAck left, When he heard Sephiroth enter he smiled his best smile and sat up, his belt falling undone

"heh u look rather happy...whats going on here then?" Seph crossed his arms over his chest and smiled evily

"W..waiting f..for y..you master.."

"heh, well seeing as the puppys left...ill collect chaos and be on my merry way" he grinned and he plunged his hand deep into vincents chest and pulled out the red glowing materia.

Vincent gasped for air as he felt Chaos leave him. When it stopped, he fell back onto the bed. "I..I..L..Love you"since u hav such good taste, ill allow u 2 live" seph cured the gaping hole in vincents chest, "but im afraid im taken, vincent" he laughed and stood on the window sill, "hv fun being mortal" he remarked before flying off into the night, clutching the red materiaVincent stood up and walked out the room, pressing his nose to the wall, he picked up Zacks scent and followed t.

Zack was sat out on a small cliff just outside nibleheim, overlooking the calm ocean tht sparked like thousands of sequins had been thrown into it in the moonlight. he silently sobbed, hugging his knees. Vincent walked up behind zack quietly. "im sorry.."

"its ok...its not ur fault u dont 'like' me..." Zack hid his face in his knees, embarrised

"is it possible to love two people?"

Zack shrugged, "i dunno...depends what kind of love u mean. if its like a love for family then yes. im not sure about the other kind of love..."

"i mean..the other kind...'liking likin' ". Vincent just stood behind zack about a metre away, looking into the sea as well.

"then...i dunno...i dont think so...i mb4 getting mean, usually u cant love sumone without gettin over sumone else first...but thts purly my experience"

"y..yeah.. I guess..." Vincent turned slowly and faced the woods. "Goodbye". Vincent walked away. Zack glanced over his shoulder befor turning back and watching the ocean, sobbing quietly.

Vincent walked up to a tree and tore it from the ground, snapping it in half over his knee he grabbed half of it and grabbed a knife. Zack herd the loud noises from the forest and followed the noise. he stood sum distance from vincent, watching. Vincent held the knife up and slashed at the tree till it was nothing but of splinters. Zack stepped back a little scared and accidently stood on a twig. he winced as the snapping sound rang out through the trees. Vincents head snapped to face Zack with a frown.

"w..what r u doing?" Zack asked, his voice still shaky from crying, mixed with slight fear

Vincent didnt answer, just stood up and walked the other way, through the woods to the house he and seph had shared for a while. Gripping his knife he kicked the door in, tears down his face. Zack followed vincent, making sure to stay in the shadows. Vincent grabbed the vodka from under the sink and went to the living room and sat down. zack quietly walked in and shut the front door behind him, he stood in the hall using the door frame to hide behind. Ripping open the sofa, vincent poured the vodka inside and over the sofa. Smiling he stood up and lit a match. zack smiled slightly, pleased to see vincent smile. he considered leaving, he felt he shoodnt be here spying on vincent. Vincent threw the flame onto the now flamable sofa. As he left, he walked past zack without nociting and lockes the door after himslef. zacks eyes widened. he ran to the door and tried to pull it open without sucess

he began shouting "HELP! VINCENT LET ME OUT!"

Vincent turned to face the door..."Z..zack?"

zack sluped to his knees coughing. "vincent -cough- hheeelllpppp"

Vincent pulle dthe door open, it flying off its hinges, he threw it behind him and grabbed zack.

zack clung to vincent smiling. "heh thanx"

Vincent said nothing and picked him up and ran away to the woods.

"wheeeee" zack closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of wind through his hair.

Vincent put him down on a rock. "I love you

zack looked down "but...u said u didnt...how can i be sure ur tellin the truth?"

VIncent leant forwards and kissed Zack passionatly

Zack hngrily kissed back, finally getting to feel zincents smooth lips properly. "ok" he broke the kiss, "i belive u" he smiled

"Good, because its true" Vincent looked down, "sorry if i scared you

he smiled "its ok...but y did u say all tht stuff b4?"

"I..i dont know"

Zack hugged vincent and rested his head on the gunmans shoulder "just...dont scare me like that again ok?"

"Promise"

Zack wrapped his arms around Vincents shoulders "carry me" he giggled.

"wut might tht be?" he asked playfully

Vincent picked him up. "Marry me"

Zacks eyes were on stalks as he looked down at vincent "o..ok" he squeeked, emotions surging through him. he kissed vincent passionatly then hid his face in the crook of the others shoulder to hide himself sercomming to emotion. Vincent carried him into the sunset, smiling broadly.

"does this make me the uke?" Zack asked blushing slightly

"Yes" vincent smiled

"great, just what i need to look all manly and heroic for the ladies" Zack giggled, "ive never really been uke before..."

"Well you will have to deal with it, my love"

"ok" zack sighed. "just dont tell anyone..especially cloud...if he or angeal find out my life will be oovvveerrr" Zack whined over dramaticly

Vincent looked down at Zack"I love you"

"i love you too"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please review, and if you want, we could carry on. 3 you all!<p> 


End file.
